


[Podfic] Kid A

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not gay, Rodney," John says, and it's awkward to have to say it, but it really has to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kid A

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kid A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555412) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Length:** 58:42

 **File Size:** 63.6 MB (mp3) | 53.7 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/kida.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/kida.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted 19th September 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/32948.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
